Calico Drive
by WinchesterWorshiper
Summary: Ever wonder what it is like to grow up in a house of ten people? Follow Alex as he develops and works through the awkwardness and the struggles of growing up with Dean, Sealy, Jack, Sam, Tony, Tempe, and Tobey as his older siblings. Different issues will be addressed, some ordinary others extraordinary. AU/OOCBones/NCIS/Supernatural/Ironman/Alex Rider
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see….Ok So this story is very AU and very OOC of every character brought into this story. I have characters from NCIS, Supernatural, Alex Rider, Bones, and Ironman. For the sections that I have written already mom and dad (Jethro and Shannon) are not going to be present. I will write what I feel like and each chapter will generally focus on one individual. If you have any ideas for what you would like to be done, review it. Oh, none of these shows belong to me, I am not trying to make any money from this. This story has not been edited, sorry for the mistakes. **

**Summary: Ever wonder what it is like to grow up in a house of ten people? Throughout this story you will follow Dean, Booth, Tobey, Jack, Sam, Tony, Tempe, and Alex as they develop and work through the awkwardness and the struggles of growing up.**

**Preface. **

If you were to walk into the home on 285 East Calico Dr. located down a dirt road surrounded by fields of wheat and corn that swayed in the wind on a cool fall day much like today, in a little town in Nebraska, you would find the chaotic home of the Gibbs'. Just two shy of one dozen, the Gibbs family, while large was a very close knit group. Consisting of Shannon and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, better known as Mom and Dad and their eight very special children.

Shannon and Jethro had been married for about twenty years, and in the beginning they had nothing. The two had been married for about two years and had their own little apartment in Colorado Springs, Colorado. After losing both of their jobs because the owner decided to relocate, the newlyweds were forced to live in the small back bedroom in Shannon's mother's house. About three months later, their luck had turned around and Jethro's grandmother had passed away. Jethro, being not only an only child but both of his parents died when he was just shy of eighteen, had inherited a one thousand acre farm that had a large eight bedroom estate as well as around two million dollars. Jethro and Shannon Gibbs were now millionaires, so saying good bye to Shannon's mother and leaving her with a large thank you the couple moved into their own little house in the prairie, only the house was not little. That night they christened the house, over and over again so nine months later Dean Andrew Gibbs was born.

Dean was a spunky little firecracker that had a brown head of hair and came out screaming. The next year was fun neither Jethro nor Shannon had to work but they did pitch in to keep the farm maintained. Shannon wanted more kids by this point, while she loved playing with her little Dean who was one and a half, she missed having the little baby to take care of, so again nine months later Sealy Booth Gibbs was born.

Jethro grew up as an only child, so he knew that he wanted to have a lot of children so they never had to be lonely like he often was, and Shannon had six brothers and sister so all she knew was big family. The married couple, although they had two children under the age of three were very promiscuous and the two could not wait the six month waiting period. So, while it was not completely planned a little over a year after Sealy's birth, Jack Hubert and Samuel Nathan Gibbs were born. Shannon, who was getting a little overwhelmed at how fast they had the four children under the age of four, decided that it would be for the best to let them grow up a little bit before having anymore baby's.

Four years later Shannon was pregnant with twins, again. Dean was eight, Sealy was five and the twins jack and Sam had just turned four. Two months after Temperance Brennen Gibbs (Tempe) and Anthony Stark Gibbs (tony) were born, when they got the call. Shannon's sister, Beth and her husband had been killed in a car accident, leaving behind their eight year old son, Anthony Tobey DiNozzo. While everyone in Shannon's family would have been more than happy to take Anthony in Shannon was the godmother so Anthony was off to live with the Gibbs.

Life was really interesting for the next few years, Tobey (not Anthony because at a young age his mother used only his middle name and really would only answer to Tobey, also making it easier on the Gibbs who had a baby already named Tony) grieved for his parents, then slowly excepted Shannon and Jethro as his new parents, and two years later decided that he should change his last name and took to calling them mom and dad.

Everything was going so smoothly, so naturally a storm hit the Gibbs. On a routine check up on the now three and a half year old twins, Shannon and Jethro told the doctor about the weird things that they had been noticing about Tempe and Tony, such as no eye contact lining up their blocks instead of playing with them and not really babbling. The doctor, having a hunch about what it could be sent the family to a specialist and it was he who diagnosed the two with autism. While at this stage it was only Asperger's the doctors found it incredible that twins had it, it was rare needless to say and the doctors wanted to study them. Quickly realizing that the twins were not going to receive any help from this doctor, they took them home and went back to life as normal, well as normal as you could get with mildly autistic twins.

While the two had planned on more kids, Shannon and Jethro had decided at that point that things would be a little too difficult to have any more children because Tony and Tempe were going to be a lot of work, but it must have been written in the heavens for not a week after having that discussion Shannon discovered she was pregnant. Thus, nine months later, the Gibbs family was complete with the birth of Alexander Rider Gibbs.

Here is a quick recap on the ages of everyone, at the beginning of each chapter, I will give a list of the ages of everyone in the story to make it easier. The order in which they arrived in the family is usually how I will order it.

Dean 12

Sealy 9

Jack 8

Sam 8

Tony 4

Tempe 4

Tobey 12

Alex 0 (just born)


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been inspired by Alex in this story, so for a while it will be very Alex centered. This takes place when Alex is 16, Dean and Tobey are 28, Booth is 25, Jack and Sam are 24, and Tony and Tempe are 20. I do not own any of these domains in which I have barrowed the character names from. **

It had been a little over sixteen years and three months after Alex had been born and there had been a lot of changes.

For starters both Dean and Booth (who had taken that nickname in favor of Sealy for the soul reason it was just a cooler name) had joined the Marine Corps, and miraculously made it onto the same unit, who were at the moment unreachable, on a secret mission somewhere around the world and had been for the past 11 months.

Jack, Sam, Tony, and Tempe had all moved to Palo Alto, California to go to Stanford, because of their very high IQ's the four of them had been accepted early, at age 16. Jack and Sam had finished both their bachelors and masters, Jack in entomology and Sam in psychology and Politics and Public Policy and next year jack would be going back to get his a Ph.D. Sam was going to be going to law school. As for Tony and Tempe, tony had already gotten his masters in engineering and was going back to get another bachelors in some kind of engineering, but he wasn't sure what yet. Tempe was following Jack and Sam and going back to get her Ph. D in forensic anthropology.

Then there was Tobey who was now out of the house and living in the middle of the town where he was a police officer patrolling the town and next year he was in line to be promoted to sheriff when Hal retired at the age of 55.

Which left Alex in a large eight bedroom house, with only his parents to keep him company, which at the age of 16 was so not cool. A sophomore in high school Alex was an outsider, he struggled in school due to his dyslexia and was constantly compared to his older brothers and sister who were all straight A students. Of course the teachers understood that he had some problems learning, but Alex felt that no one understood that he was not his siblings. Dean, Booth, and Tobey had been the jocks of the school, all of them in football, Jack, Sam, Tony and Tempe all hung out in the science lab inventing things, blowing things up, researching. The point being that they all had a group of friends that they could associate themselves with. Alex did not. In all of his breaks he was in the library sketching, if the school had an art program he would be there but because the graduating classes were averaging around one hundred kids and the budget was dropping the art program had been dropped about four years ago. So as it was Alex was pretty much known as the loner kid whose older brothers and sister had been the rock stars in the school.

Then there was the other issue, again all of his older siblings continuously dated throughout high school, but Alex knew he was different. After years of secretly crushing on the men and not the women of his school, Alex finally came to the conclusion that he was gay. But that revelation only came recently and Alex needed someone to talk to about it, and currently there was no one.

He would talk to his Mom or Dad, but rarely were they home because Shannon's mother had gotten really sick so she was constantly flying down to Colorado to help out and Jethro's best friend from the marines was also suffering from cancer in Texas so his Dad asked if it was ok that he leave for a little while to help him out. Alex seeing the stress around his Dad's eyes said yes and for the past five months Alex had seen his parents five times, and none of them together.

So on this Wednesday, in the middle of November, Alex was walking to school. It was cold and miserable and he had missed the bus. He would have taken his car but it had a flat tire and the battery had died because he had accidently left his lights on the night before. He had gotten about three quarters of the way down his driveway when he realized he had forgotten his math homework at home. At that point Alex's day was had become so crappy that he decided that he just was not going to go to school. Instead he turned around back home and changed into his gym clothes.

At an early age all of the Gibb's children were forced into some kind of extracurricular activity. Dean, Booth, and Tobey all went for football and baseball. Together the three of them were unstoppable, calling themselves the three amigos, anytime these three were on a team together it was a recipe for success. The three of them created a wonderful team dynamic that not only brought victory but a great sense of teamwork the three of them worked to include everyone on the team and boosting those that needed it. Jack and Tony chose to learn how to play the piano together and over the last 18 years got really good at it. Sam and Tempe decided to go into dance. Sam the manlier hip hop and tap and Tempe with the classical ballet and jazz. Again the two of them exceeded with what they learned. While Alex jumped into two different sports, competitive gymnastics and karate. By the age of 16 Alex was a black belt holder and a level 10 gymnast.

When Dean and Tobey were 17, the two of them approached their mom and dad and asked for a gym in one of the abandoned barns. They said yes with the conditions that they were in charge of the remodeling and the budget had to be under ten thousand dollars. Six months later the barn at the far East side of the property had been transformed into a full gym, which they had nicknamed The Cove, complete with a spring board floor for Alex to train on when he was older, at that time Alex had just started gym and karate but everyone who went to his practices knew that he was to become something great in his field.

So on this crappy Wednesday in the middle of November, Alex was in this barn exerting himself to the point of exhaustion, listening to his ACDC album. Going to the pummel horse where he could work out without thinking about anything other than getting himself around the horse. The pummel horse in gymnastics was one of the hardest events besides the rings, because of the amount of arm strength needed to get around the horse. Alex thrived in the pummel horse for that fact alone. His arms didn't look completely built, but don't be fooled. Walking up to the horse, his thoughts were racing.

_Why won't Mom and Dad come home? Where are Dean and Booth? Why doesn't Tobey visit anymore? I wonder if Jack and Sam and Tony and Tempe are ok. _Then they took a turn for something that surprised him. _Shane wore a new pair of jeans yesterday that made his butt look amazing! God I love him so much._

Alex smiled at that thought. Shane was the first guy that Alex had ever dated before and honestly Alex wanted him to be the only. Nobody in the family knew about Alex being gay, and because all siblings had moved out of the house and mom and dad were off helping others, Alex was left to explore this newfound sexuality by himself without any of the pressures of his family. It honestly was bitter sweet.

30 minutes later a black SUV pulled up to the house.

"Mom and Dad and Alex will be surprised to see us!"

"I don't see their cars maybe they took Alex to school and stayed in town?"

"Yeah that's possible Alex's car is still here."

Getting out of the car Dean and Booth looked at the house that they call home, bringing back great memories. The two of them felt guilty for leaving for over ten months but they had been called to duty and now had the rest of their enlistment off which was only two weeks and then they would choose whether or not to reenlist.


End file.
